Sweet Like Candy Corn
by StephFreak92
Summary: Castiel has a problem and it's up to Sam to help fix it. Sam/Castiel  Hint of jealously between Dean/Cas


Staring at his brother with his arms folded across his chest

"Dean, he's your angel!" He quickly glanced at the Angel sat on the bed who shifted awkwardly then back at his brother.

"I've got work to do. I'll be back later." Dean picked up his duffle bag, winked at Castiel and left the motel room smirking.

Sam sighed rubbing his forehead.

"Sam, how are we going to fix this situation?" Castiel's cheeks had began to glow from blushing.

He looked at the door that Dean had exited from, walking over to it and locking the door.

"Cas, what do you know about, er, relieving oneself?" Castiel gave him his usual head tilt.

"I do not understand what you're implying."

"What I mean is, in it's easiest terms, masturbating?" Sam gave an awkward laugh.

"We are aware of the term but we have never once touched our vessels in that manner of humanity"

"Of course you don't..." Sam made his way to the corner of the bed and pulled him up so he was standing.

His hands roamed around the black trousers and began to tug them down below the knee.

"Sam?" Castiel's eyes widened as he wiggled his way out of the black trousers.

"Just let me take a look at it." The trousers hit the floor and Castiel looked down at his dark brown boxers.

While Cas stared at his own boxers Sam threw his jeans on the floor, he made his way to the bed and set himself up against the headboard.

Cas' eyes couldn't figure out what to look at, the hunter on the bed or the bulge in his boxers, either way neither was helping him.

"You don't tell Dean about this." Sam grabbed Castiel's hand by the wrist and tugged him on the bed pulling him in front of him. Castiel's back pressed into Sam's chest; he could feel his own cock hardening.

He sprawled his legs open to make sure that Castiel had made himself comfortable.

His hand slowly trailing down until they reached the brown cotton.

Sam's hand pressed into the thick cotton of the boxer shorts just at the tip of the bulge.

"Why-" Castiel gasped as Sam pushed harder onto the throbbing groin area. Words couldn't form into sentences while the groaning sound escaped his mouth.

"Because, dude, it's so unholy to be touching an Angel in this predicament." Sam mumbled while his other hand worked its way to the elastic of the boxers slipping itself in.

Castiel let out another moan as Sam found what he was looking for.

"I want you to watch so next time you can do it yourself" Sam kept a stern voice which Cas nodded to, in response biting his bottom lip.

Using his other hand that was resting on the groin he shifted to grab one of Cas' hands and slowly moved both of them into the boxers. Sam pulled his other hand back and managed to wrap both their hands that were now in the boxers around the throbbing cock.

Cas' head leaned back into Sam's neck nuzzling into him.

"Cas…" Sam mumbled as he started to rub the tip of the penis smearing the pre-cum.

"Watch…" He continued.

Cas' face shifted side to side while making little grunting noises into his neck as the cock jerked into their hand.

He could feel Cas at his mercy, he could feel how sensitive Cas got to his touch, the way he stroked the tip and rubbed the skin but most of all how Cas reacted like a child squirming as if he was being tickled.

Sam moved their hands down gradually reaching the base. He closed his eyes as he fought back his thoughts of wanting more than just this.

"Come on Cas, touch yourself" the words escaped his mouth with a moan. The hazel eyes snapped open as he tried to gain focus on the situation. This was meant for Cas not him. Cas needed to get it out of his system, he could jerk himself off anytime but why did this moment seem like the right time?

With Sam's free hand he yanked the brown fabric down allowing the penis to stick up like a sore thumb. Castiel's warm breath hit Sam's neck making the hairs on his neck stand.

Cas shifted backwards aiming to get as close to Sam's chest as possible, Cas' stumble rubbing into his neck.

Sam hissed out a breath as Cas pressed into his growing erection making him gasp.

He watched as Cas' hand dropped from the cock and wander straight to his balls. He watched as the Angel before him started to fondle himself, the slim long fingers experimenting.

"Sam…" Cas murmured. Sam felt the wetness from Cas' mouth and a sharp nibble in his neck.

He could feel his balls starting to ache from holding back.

Cas jerked and the cock in his hand leaked.

"Do, something, Sam" Cas pronounced each word with a gasp.

Sam's eyes looked at his hand that was still holding the base, he realised he hadn't moved since Cas' hand moved.

"Would you like it if I continued?" Sam's hand slowly started to pump the cock.

"Yes." The Angel whispered.

"Tell me you want this" Sam's hand gradually picking up the pace.

"I want this. I want- you." Cas kissed Sam's neck which was now wet, red and slightly bruised.

Sam didn't want to take his eyes off both of them working together. He didn't want to miss the result.

His hand quickened the rhythm and Cas squirmed, his free hand now wrapped around Cas' stomach keeping him close and still.

Sam squeezed the cock, he could feel the blood rushing. Cas' stomach tensed first then his thigh muscles spasmed.

"Sam. I'm."

"Do it." Sam tugged the cock hard.

Cas' back arched and a ragged groan echoed the room. Sam continued to stroke the cock while Cas' body went limp. He smeared the thick white string, it was everywhere. Cas' abdomen, Sam's arm, hands and even his legs.

Cas' head thumbed against his shoulder. Sam looked at him, he was so blushed in the face, sweat dripping down the side of his head and a tiny smirk on the pretty pink lips of his. Sam stroked his cheek, heat transferring to each others bodies cooling each other down.

"You know how to clean up after yourself, right?" Sam pressed his lips against the Angel's cheek.

The rattling of the door knob made Sam panic.

"Shower now. Cas you have to move us to the shower now. Quick." Sam said quickly not thinking about anything else other than moving off the bed.

Cas groaned from having to move and grabbed Sam's wrist.

"Sam? Cas?"

He could hear Dean throwing his bag on the table. His hand reached for the shower head and switched it on aiming the water away from either of them.

"Dean?" Sam called out from the shower acting like he was generally just having a shower.

"Where's Cas?" Dean replied.

Sam's heart jumped. He stared at the blue eyed Angel who was laid in the bath with just the work shirt on and boxers at his knees.

Cas was out of it, his head resting against the cream plastic of the bath tub.

"He left after you did." Sam lied through his teeth.

"Oh. Dude what have you been doing since I left?"

Before Sam had time to answer "SAMMY!"

Sam blushed and Cas' eyes opened to look up at him.

Dean pushed the bathroom door open.

"Why would Cas' trench coat still be on the chair? More importantly why are his trousers on the floor by the bed?" Dean's voice picked up.

Sam stood still in the shower staring at Cas wishing he would just disappear while they had this conversation.

"Sam. What in Hell did you do to Cas?" Dean's voice was stern.

"I fixed his problem and well…" Sam switched the shower off. He had made sure that when he held the shower head he didn't get Cas too wet.

"I don't need to know. I'm getting a different room, this one smells like candy corn and sweets." Dean huffed and slammed the bathroom door shut leaving the motel room.

"Does he actually think this will become a regular thing?" Sam mumbled under his breath.


End file.
